


Only Me Beside You

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, POV Third Person Limited, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray watches over Fraser in the hospital.</p>
<p>(Gen or slash, depending on your goggles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Me Beside You

“He’s asking for you,” the nurse had told Ray before she took him in to Fraser’s room, but what did she know? For that matter, what does Fraser know right now, out of his fucking head with a cocktail of painkillers and fever and possible brain damage?

He’s lost track of how long he’s been sitting there, holding Fraser’s hand as he drifts in and out of semi-consciousness, babbling about stuff that Ray can only half make sense of and talking to people who aren’t there. 

Sometimes Fraser seems to think he’s reporting to a commanding officer, Ray can’t tell if it’s the Ice Queen or Welsh or someone else entirely. 

Sometimes he mumbles questions Ray can’t make sense of, over and over, his voice panicked like Ray’s never heard it before.  All Ray can think to say is, “It’s okay, Fraser, it’ll be okay,” and squeeze Fraser’s hand between his own.  That seems to reassure Fraser sometimes; other times not.

And yeah, Fraser calls out for _Ray,_ moving restlessly against the pillow like he thinks he’s going to just jump out of bed and go searching.  But he calls out for his dad, too, who’s been dead for years, and for his mom, who’s been dead since Fraser was a kid.  And Ray can’t tell whether it’s his name Fraser’s saying or Vecchio’s.

It doesn’t really matter, in the end.  Of all the people Fraser might actually want to see, Ray’s the only one he’s going to get.  Hanging onto Fraser’s hand until someone comes to toss him out of the room.


End file.
